1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a lane departure control system for vehicles which works to minimize the departure of a vehicle from its intended traveling zone, and more particularly to such a lane departure control system designed to control steering of the vehicle at a controlled yaw rate.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3800087 issued on May 12, 2006 teaches a lane departure prevention system for automotive vehicles which works to automatically steer the vehicle toward the center of its traveling lane when the vehicle is determined to be likely to move out of the lane and then turn the vehicle in the opposite direction to keep the vehicle running within the lane.
When it is required to avoid the lane departure of the vehicle, the lane departure prevention system calculates a target yaw moment and a target braking force to be applied to each road wheel of the vehicle to achieve the target yaw moment. Such calculation is very complex and may result in an undesirable delay in controlling the lane departure of the vehicle.